


no tears left to cry

by snowysatoru



Series: fe femslash week 2018 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, fefemslash week day 6: lonely, for those wondering this is azelle!tinni and lewyn!fee, mentions of physical and mental abuse, so deal with it, these girls have had a Tough time, they need many hugs and to be happy, yes tine is called tinni in this fic bc its what the patch i used to play fe4 called her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: Events in life have left Tinni with the crushing fear of loneliness following her at every step. When she joins the Liberation Army, she meets Fee, a friend of her brother and a very bubbly pegasus knight with optimism that can spread. However, that doesn't mean Fee isn't without her own family problems too.





	no tears left to cry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FE Femslash Week Day 6: Lonely

Loneliness was something that Tinni had grown accustomed to; given with how she spent a good amount of her life in Freege without half of her immediate family, and how Uncle Bloom and Aunt Hilda weren’t the best guardians. Her self-esteem especially took a hit following the death of her mother Tailtiu; the result of enduring so much pain until she succumbed to depression. While Ishtar and Ishtore did make for some nice company when she was able to spend time with them, it still wasn’t enough to wash away the feeling of thinking that she was a caged bird; locked away and without any key to set her free.

When Bloom told her that she was to stop the Liberation Army from advancing after the defeat of Ishtore and Liza, she simply obliged and followed along, because where else could she go off to? It was one of the many questions she asked to her departed mother, even though it was likely that they would remain unanswered. Holding her pendant, the only memento she has left to remember her parents by, close to her heart; as well as her thunder tome Thoron by her side, she marches off to stop the Liberation Army without any second thoughts crossing her mind.

 

~~~

 

It wasn’t until she meets up with her long-lost brother Arthur that she realizes that the Liberation Army, as well as their leader Seliph, wasn’t as bad as her uncle had made it out to be. Everything that was happening around her was setting the emotions that she had kept locked inside her heart for so long ablaze. The reunion with her older brother; defecting against her uncle’s army and joining the Liberation Army, there was so much going through her mind that she doesn’t know how to react. It’s only when Bloom is defeated that she tries to piece everything together; the look of disappointment and betrayal that he expressed sent shivers down her spine, but what really shook her to her core was the look of pure rage that showed on Arthur’s face when he confronted their uncle. She swore she could see the color of his eyes switch from their normal shade of violet to crimson red, tiny but clear evidence of the minor Fjalar blood that runs inside them both.

Once Bloom retreats and Alstar is seized, Tinni feels like she can finally breathe a little, even for just a quick moment, sitting down in an area that’s away from most things around camp, resting her forehead on her knees. She almost feels like crying once she realizes that she’ll have to fight against what she considered her home when she feels like she should be happy, given how her aunt and uncle have treated her. Once she’s able to have some alone time, that’s exactly what she does. The tears begin to stream down her face before she even realizes they’re there. Tinni lets herself cry after holding it in for all those years, like she was coming to terms with everything she’s endured all those years ago, her body shaking from all the sobs that she’s letting out.

When she thinks that she’s finally finished, wiping away any wetness she feels, she makes her way back to where almost everyone is, only to bump into something and her backside meeting the ground once again. Or, rather _someone_ once she hears a groan of pain that didn’t come out of her own mouth. When Tinni looks to find out who she collided with, what catches her eyes is the most vibrant shade of green hair she’s ever seen.

“Owwww…” The person whines. “I think I hit my head just a little too hard…”

“A-Are you okay?” Tinni asks, moving to get up and help whoever she bumped into, her hand reaching out.

“I’m fine…” The other person answers, rubbing her head and taking Tinni’s hand, lifting herself up so that she’s standing up again.

When she makes sure that there’s nothing broken, the stranger takes a good look at Tinni, the aforementioned noticing that her eyes are just as vivid a green as her hair. Plus, judging by the look of her outfit, Tinni could assume that the green-haired girl was a pegasus knight, similar to what the pegasus knights in Silesse wear.

“I’ve never seen you around before,” The girl speaks. “Yet you look awfully familiar. Like you’re related to Arthur or something.”

“You know my brother?” Tinni asks.

“Yup! He’s actually traveled with me for quite some time, even before we both joined up with Prince Seliph!”

“O-Oh…”

“So you must be the little sister he’s told me about, right?”

“R-Right. I’m Tinni.”

“Tinni? That’s a cute name!”

“T-Thank you…”

“I’m Fee! Nice to meet ya!”

“N-Nice to meet you too, Fee.” Tinni agrees sheepishly.

“Hey, your eyes look a little puffy,” Fee probes, getting a closer look at Tinni. “Have you been crying?”

“I-I’m okay—,” Tinni speaks up, not wanting her personal bubble to be popped.

“You can’t lie to me!” Fee cuts her off. “Your eyes are red and puffy! And I can see some dried up tears too.”

“I’m f-fine, I promise!” Tinni claims. “It’s nothing to worry about!.”

Fee doesn’t look convinced, but she doesn’t ask again due to not wanting to pry into Tinni’s personal issues. So she offers to help Tinni find her way around camp, more than eager to help out her new friend.

As overwhelm as Fee seems to be, her highly optimistic demeanor is something that Tinni can’t help but smile a little at. For one of the first times in her life, Tinni doesn’t feel the crushing loneliness creeping up behind her.

 

~~~

 

“Of all the rotten no good son of a…” Fee rants, stomping around until she finds some hilltop and sits down, a frown on her face.

“What kind of excuse does he think that is!?” Fee goes on. “First he leaves Mom, Ced, and I without any warning; then Ced goes off to look for him, Mom dies of some illness, hell he doesn’t even recognize me when I finally _do_ find him after all these years! And he has the NERVE to talk to Ced as if nothing ever happened?!”

Fee keeps on yelling at the sky, not giving a damn if anyone hears her. Someone from camp could even show up and she wouldn’t care in the slightest. She just needed to scream every once of anger and frustration that she felt into the wind.

“WHAT KIND OF SORRY FATHER ARE YOU FOR DISAPPEARING ON YOUR FAMILY LIKE THIS?!?!” Fee shouts, furiously wiping away angry falling down her cheeks. “I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU BASTARD!”

Fee sits and cries for what seems like forever, tears continuing to make their way down her face no matter how many she wipes away. She’s always known for her happy and optimistic behavior; always striving to become the hero from the stories that she’s been told as a child. Despite the cheerful and positive attitude, there are times —such as now—  where all the tragedies of the war begin to get the better of her and she wants to give up, feeling like she hasn’t saved anyone when that is certainly not the case.

She feels like she isn’t strong enough to save all these people. There are times where she’ll even wonder what would have happened if she inherited Forseti instead of Ced. Would she be stronger then?

What would she know anyway?

“Fee? Are you out there?” Tinni calls out, stopping Fee from letting her thoughts go haywire.

Startled, Fee sits up and turns around to see Tinni not that far from her, wearing a concerned expression on her face, giving the hint that she may have overhead Fee’s yelling.

“Tinni,” Fee asks, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Tinni answers. “Your brother asked me to look for you after you stormed off like that…”

“He did?”

“Mhmm. He said you looked really angry and would probably get angrier if he tried to talk to you. So that’s why he wanted me to go in his stead.”

“... Oh,” Fee answers blankly.

“Do you mind if I sit down with you, Fee?” Tinni asks politely.

“S-Sure, go ahead.” Fee insists, Tinni sitting down next to her after she’s gotten the okay to do so.

“So what were you yelling about? It sounded like it was something personal.”

“Oh… _that._ It was just… family issues that I’ve been dealing with.”

“Family issues?”

“Yup. Let’s just say that my brother and I have a very complicated relationship with our father.”

“How so?”

Fee almost hesitates on what she’s going to say next, but swallows her pride and goes on.

“Well, my father kind of… disappeared when Ced and I were very young. We didn’t know where he went off to; we thought he was dead, even. Even with him being missing, my mother still waited for him to return home. Even when she fell ill and died a few years after.”

“Oh, Fee, I’m so sorry…”

“It’s nothing, really. It’s just that… after all these years, I finally find him and I was so excited that I could cry tears of happiness. And he doesn’t even speak to me when I approach him! Hell, he spoke to Ced as if he _didn’t_ just leave our mother to die when she waited for him, even while on her deathbed!”

Fee slams her fists into the ground, not even trying to hide the wince of pain from the impact. She tries to stop herself from crying again, but before she can even move a muscle she feels Tinni’s arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her into a hug, holding her close but loose enough so that she can pull away if she so desires.

Instead, she lets her melt into the embrace, her own arms moving to wrap around Tinni’s waist, the latter’s hand moving up and down her back as if she was soothing her.

“Fee,” Tinni speaks through the silence. “I never knew you’ve been so much…”

Fee’s response is a choked sob, and Tinni feels a few tears soak through the fabric of her shirt.

“D-Didn’t you have a hard life, too?” Fee hiccups in between sobs. “Especially since you hardly saw your father and brother, as well…”

“I did,” Tinni explains. “But I’m learning to slowly heal. It’s a slow process, but being here with my brother, Seliph, and everyone here in the army, it’s helped me feel less lonely. And you too, Fee.”

The other girl could only continue to cry through Tinni’s words, not trusting her to speak only to break down again. Tinni’s been learning to let herself heal, so Fee begins to herself do the same, even if it does start off hard in the beginning.

Jugdral is a big, big place; but with the company of a new close friend, neither Tinni nor Fee feels alone as they hold each other and let their tears pour down, even when they think there’s none left.


End file.
